The 99th Games
by CrystalBookworm
Summary: There are 24 tributes but only one winner. The lone survivor. Let the 99th Hunger Games begin!  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: Fiona

**Fiona**

When Fiona got her first glimpse of arena, she smiled.

She knew she was probably going to face immediate death since she was only twelve – the youngest to be a tribute – and looked even younger still; about eight or nine. She was skinny and short, with hollow brown eyes and tanned skin from working under the sun so much. She had short brown hair that swept across her tiny, pointed chin. Fiona was from District 11; the agricultural district.

And the arena was _definitely _in her favor.


	2. Chapter 2: Anya

**Anya**

It was when Anya's plate began to rise did she finally recognize the fear inside of her. When she was picked at the reapings back in District 2, she didn't scream, didn't panic. Instead, she had walked calmly to the stage and waited while Ellie – the escort – asked for volunteers. But for some reason, no girls wantedto volunteer this year. But even then, Anya didn't feel scared. Actually, she didn't feel anything.

Her face was completely impassive during the opening ceremony with the chariots.

During the interviews, however, she put on a whole new act. She had never been on the screen of millions of Panem, even though her parents were insanely rich. And she _liked _the attention. Her mentor had dressed her in a backless dress that was tight and short. With her long, flowing golden hair and 3-inch heels, the audience immediately fell for her.

During her session with the Gamekeepers, Anya didn't know what to do. She finally settled for the ballet and gymnastics she had learned since she was six (she was fifteen now). Surprisingly, she had gotten an eight.

This and other things had assured her of her winning the Games.

But when she caught her first glimpse of the arena, her spirits were flattened.

She had hoped for something she was at least slightly familiar with. Unlike many of her fellow classmates back at school, she had not trained for the Games. Had not tried to become a Career. She knew she was destined to be famous; a superstar. She never knew how to work for something; her parents gave her everything she wanted.

But she was about to learn.

Because the arena was, as far as the eye can see, a field of grain already harvested.


	3. Chapter 3: Notid

**Notid**

_Please let there be water. Please let there be water. Please let there be water_, Notid, the boy tribute from District 4, silently prayed. District 4 was the fishing district and his father had taught him how to swim before he even walked. He loved fishing and fishing boats and anything along that line. If there was just water, any water at all, he would stand a chance.

But he soon realized that his "chance" had plummeted from 8% to about -2%.


	4. Chapter 4: Einstein

**Einstein **

Einstein wondered if any of the other tributes could hear his knees knocking against each other. He was shaking so badly, he could barely stand.

When he was back at the safety of District 10, Einstein hadn't worried about the Hunger Games. All he was worried about was whether he would be able to get the scholarship he needed to enter the Mathematics University. But before he could even begin college, his name was drawn at the reapings.

Until his name was drawn and he was forced to be a tribute, Einstein hadn't realized there was anything bad about his district.

Except for the fact that he had _no knowledge whatsoever on how to survive_.

He hated his parents for naming him "Einstein". What good did it do him except win six honor awards? He should've been named "Survivor" or something that would actually help him realize the Hunger Games existence...

_Maybe if I can calculate the total height of the grain and approximately how much they weighed..._Einstein thought.

_BONG!_

Einstein was so startled he almost fell off of his plate. But before he could even move his feet, he could feel a stabbing pain in his back.

His last look at the world was of the tall, skinny, dark-haired hunter girl from District 9. She was rolling her eyes as she ran towards him, her knife already impaling his heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Bridget

**Bridget**

Bridget had sixty seconds to get her bearings. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, taking in the tall field of grain….

That's it. There was nothing else she could see. Even the Cornucopia, the golden horn where all the supplies were, was hidden by the stupid stalks of grain.

Bridget sighed, but refused to let herself get frustrated.

She was from District 9, the hunting district. She had hoped for woods; some trees, at least. There probably were some trees, just not where she was standing. She would have to go find them if she was to survive.

She knew she had a slim chance on that. Actually, barely a chance at all. But until someone decided to kill her, she was going to make the best of the rest of her life by at least trying. Maybe the sponsors will take pity on her and send her some gifts.

A "Have Fun in Hell" present.

She scoffed at her own foolishness. She had learned, the hard way, that you should never depend on anyone but yourself.

So when the gong rang, Bonnie wasted no time to sprint for the golden backpack lying just a few feet in front of her.

She had to bend down to grab the bag, and when she looked up again, her eyes fell on the boy from District 10. He was still standing on his metal plate, muttering to himself about some useless thing or another.

_Idiot, _Bridget thought.

The boy barely had time to scream before the knife went straight through his heart from the back. Bridget had had to hunt in the woods back at District 9 five days a week with her father. This was easy game for her.

She tried not to think about the difference between killing an animal and an actual human as she quickly pried the knife away from the boy's limp body.

Her own survival depended on it.


	6. Chapter 6: Diamond

**Diamond**

Diamond's pale skin had always been covered by a layer of the most expensive and best sunscreen back at District 1. But this wasn't District 1; this was the Hunger Games.

Like many of his fellow friends and schoolmates, Diamond had the sense to prepare himself for the Games. He never counted on himself of actually being _in _the Games – he had only six tesserae in the mirror ball and was already seventeen – but decided that he might as well seem like he wanted to be a Career and stand strong if he was called.

But when he was, Diamond was not as confident as he had hopped; his knees were actually in the process of knocking together so forcefully that he'd fall face-flat on the burning hot ground. So, when he got up onto the stage, he asked for volunteers and found…..dead silence. No one was willing to take his place. It wasn't until later did he learn that the boys decided to let him die in the arena because he was so gorgeous that he stole all of the girls' attention.

_Well fuck them_, Diamond thought. He had trained. He wasn't amazing, but he was ready. He _was _going to defeat all the other tributes and go home as a victor; bragging it all to his so-called "friends". He _will _kill them all.

Even his sister.

Diamond's twin sister was the female tribute from District 1.


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphire

**_This isn't my only story, so it might take me a while to update at times. Sorry. Sometimes, I come up with a really good idea and update the next day, and sometimes you'll have to wait a while. _**

**__****_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does, though. _**

**Sapphire**

Sapphire couldn't help but grin when she saw her brother trembling on his metal plate. _Figures_, she thinks. _That little wimp didn't even see it coming; couldn't he tell that all his "friends" hated his guts? _

Diamond and her had never been close. Sure, they were born from the same embryo or whatever, but they never hung out together or anything. They were both popular and had their own batch of friends. But only Sapphire's were real. She knew because tens of hands were raised when this year's escort asked for volunteers for her.

But Sapphire wasn't a weakling. Back at District 1, she had two personalities: "Gorgeous Sapphire Who Loves to Dance, Sing, Paint her Nails, Gossip and Be Amazing" and "Training Sapphire Who is Waiting for Her Day in the Games".

Now, she's just Killer Sapphire.

She had not expected the arena to be a field of grain, though. It usually wasn't bent in anyone else's favor, but the hunting district usually gets an edge because there are almost always forests of some kind or other.

But she had trained herself not to be surprised. And she wasn't.

When the gong rang, Sapphire was off her metal plate and sprinting towards the Cornucopia. Of course, she couldn't see it, thanks to the golden stocks; but she knew it was in that direction.

Because her token, a ring with a sapphire and a small piece of metal-like gold cleverly melted inside, was tugging her that way. _That_'s how she knew.

She had played unfair; but did that really matter here?


	8. Chapter 8: Jasmine

**_Disclaimer: The magnificent Hunger Games are not my posession...although would anyone care to give it to me? :D_**

**Jasmine**

Standing proud and confident, Jasmine quickly scanned the arena. It didn't take long at all.

But she told herself not to panic. She had already said her final goodbyes back at District 12's Justice Building, but she needed for it to seem like she went out fighting.

Usually, the District 12 tributes would be the first to die; the easiest targets. But Jasmine had actually taken in recognition of the Games and prepped herself for it. She had learned healing, simply sword-fighting, and had fell in _love _with archery. She knew it was illegal to hunt in the woods, but no one – not even the Peacekeepers – could argue with the fact that she was shooting arrows onto her own house.

During the train ride from District 12 to the Capitol, Jasmine had found a tape on the 74th Hunger Games. There, she was shocked to find out that not one but two tributes had one; the tributes of District 12.

It was then that she decided that if she got too close to an ally tribute in the arena, she was going to try to use a similar trick.

Thank you, Aunty.


	9. Chapter 9: Kormack

**Kormack**

_BONG!_

Although Kormack was strongly built and already eighteen, he doubted that the Games would turn into his favor. But, nevertheless, before his body was sent back home to District 3 and his family via the Capitol's helicopter, he was going to use every single bit of knowledge he had gathered in his eighteen years to go out fighting.

So he didn't hesitate to run forward and grab every single technology and machine-related thing he found at hand when the gong sounded. He had gotten himself quite a load once he had found himself a backpack to carry everything in.

He just hoped it was enough.


	10. Chapter 10: Homer

**Homer**

"Come on, FiFi," Homer begged as he followed his lifetime crush around the endless filed of grain. "Please? I promise I'll protect you in all ways. I'll even take an arrow for you."

"No," Fiona said through gritted teeth, hating the "fun nickname" Homer decided to come up with for her. "I don't _need _any protection. Do you not see this?" Fiona held up the bow and sheath of arrows she was able to retrieve from just meters of the Cornucopia she had just happenly reached.

Unfortunately, that also allowed her annoying school crush to reach her as well.

"Okay," Homer corrected. "I'll be silent the whole time and do anything you want. Please, FiFi. I just want to spend my last moments with you."

_Wow, _Fiona thought. _This guy is _soooooooo_ corny. _She opened her mouth to dismiss him – for, like, the _eightieth _time – when an idea crept to her mind. So, instead, she said, "Sure, Homer, why not?"

"FiFi?" Homer said, standing up suddenly. They had found a nice place to make camp for the night and Homer had been chewing viciously on a rabbit or something that Fiona had shot earlier, but he now realized that his crush was nowhere in sight. "FiFi? FiFi?" He was quite worried now; what if she had been killed by the Careers? He stood up. "FiFi! FiFi! Fiona! Fiona! Fi –"

"Shut up, idiot," a hissed whisper came from above. "I'm up here." Homer tilted his round head up a bit and, sure enough, he found his FiFi crouched on a low branch in a nearby tree. An arrow was notched.

"What is it, FiFi?" Homer asked eagerly. "Did you find a squirrel?" The rabbit Fiona had shot was quite small for his taste (his father owned the only meat store in District 11) and he still wasn't full yet.

Instead, Fiona's brows wrinkled in disgust. How could she have been so unlucky to have _that _following her around like a puppy?

"FiFi?" Homer said again.

"What?" Fiona snapped.

"Did you find a –" Homer began again.

"No," Fiona snarled. "I _didn't _find a squirrel."

"Then why do you have your arrow there?"

"Because I found _you_."

Homer was quite confused.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was: "Goodbye, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11: Ginny

**Ginny**

Fourteen-year-old Ginny wanted nothing more than to get some water at that moment. She had been wandering around the seemingly endless field of grain for God-knows- how-long. Her legs were killing her, her tongue was parched, the sun beating down on her was roasting her alive, and she hadn't found a single useful item to add to her already bulky backpack. What was she going to do with a piece of plastic? How about a bowl and no food?

She was pretty positive that she hadn't gotten any sponsors from her low score with the Gamekeeprs (4) and the way she blabbered about nonsense during the interview. Still, she opened her mouth to plead for the one thing she needed right now: "Water."

"Idiot," she heard someone say from somewhere. "Do you actually believe that you have sponsors?" There was a snicker.

"Who…who's t-there?" Ginny demanded, trying to sound as fearless as possible.

She heard laughter. "Little Ginny trying to be fearless? I don't think its working."

"It _is_," Ginny said firmly.

"Riiiiight."

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

District 1's girl tribute stepped out from beneath the shadow of a giant tree. Her hair was electric-blue, with ice-blue eyes to match. Her skin was pale and she had sharp but pretty features.

Ginny wanted to fall into a crying heap right then and there. She knew that this girl was part of the Careers and that she's going to kill the poor District 3 girl.

"I'm going to be nice to you and actually give you a way out if you can tell me my name," the girl said, feeling very superior. "Everyone will know it soon, anyways – even the dead – so I guess I should start with you."

"I-I don't know," Ginny stammered.

"You sure?" District One's girl tribute pressed. "You know, you can actually survive if you know my name."

Ginny knew that wasn't true; she probably wasn't going to survive the next day, anyways. "Just make it quick, okay? Please."

The blue-haired girl smile at the small girl's defenselessness turned into a full-fledged grin. She had been training since she was able to walk for her day to kill. To _really_ kill.

She unzipped her jacket and studied the various knives she had stuffed in there. She took her time; knowing she had a lot – the girl wasn't going anywhere. Besides, it helped her build up the suspension for little Ginny. Finally, she decided on a partically lethal one. This little girl was going to be her first kill, so she needed it to seem impressive to the rest of the Careers…..once she reached them.

She wasn't even going to clean the blood of afterwards.

"My name's Sapphire, Ginny," Sapphire said sweetly, wiping the knife on her sleeve. "Remember to tell that to everyone in hell."


	12. Chapter 12: Penelopie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. **

**Penelopie**

_That District Seven girl's _amazing_! She must've learned something back home; otherwise how was she able to identify every single plant? And the way she threw those axes! _

"You wanna say something before you die, sissy?" a sweet voice with an evil twist asked.

Penelopie jumped – literally – three feet high. She had been so caught up in her admiring thoughts about Lianna that she hadn't noticed that her idol had marched right up to her.

With a knife directed at her neck.

Penelopie gulped. This was _so _not how she wanted to die. Her family in District 6 knew she wasn't going to be coming back, but this was probably the most embarrassing death in Hunger Games history.

"Oh my God!" Penelopie gushed. "You're Lianna, right? From District 7? You're _amazing_! I've seen you during training and you're _deadly_! I _so _envy you! I want to be you! I can't do anything! District 6 is _so _no help! But you! District 7? _Perfect _place to practice for this kind of thing!"

Lianna raised an eyebrow at her enemy's…..admiring? This was certainly different than what she expected her first kill to be.

But Penelopie wasn't done. "Can we become allies? Please? This would mean so much to me! I know you're going to be the one surviving but I want to at least help you. Please? I could, like, be your human shield or something if the Careers come."

Lianna shrugged. Since her fan was so interested in dying for a girl she had just met; who was she to discourage it? "Sure. Come on then."

* * *

"Good night, Li," Penelopie said, snuggling deep into the sleeping bag. "And thanks for taking the first watch." She closed her eyes. She was very tired after all the walking they'd done in search for a source of water.

"No problem, Pen," Lianna replied soothingly, walking towards her ally.

A knife in her hand and a smirk plastered on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Calman

**Calman**

Cal's stomach grumbled as he dragged his feet around the arena. He had always been one of the most well-fed people back in District 5; his father was in charge of all the animals hunted and they received a fairly large share for their hard work. He wasn't used to going hungry.

Suddenly, something bright shone into his eyes and he was forced to use a hand to block the light away.

Calman smiled; the first since his tesserae was pulled.

He had found the Cornucopia.

He was about to run to the place where a seemingly endless pile of food would be stored.

But then he stopped.

Because people had already reached the Cornucopia. They were most likely the Careers, Cal concluded.

But all Cal could see was a girl, though. She had blue hair and white skin. District One's tribute.

Cal's heart sank. _How could he, a mere meat guy, compete with someone like those District One people who trained for this since they could walk? But maybe if she was the only one..._

"If you move even a centimeter, you'll soon find that you're missing a very important limb," Calman hissed into the giant boy's ear. He pressed the sharpened knife he managed to find for effect.

The bulky boy didn't seem scared, though. "Sapphire."

The blue-haired girl – Sapphire – looked up from where she was sharpening her array of knives. She didn't move though, much to Cal's relief. Instead, she shook her head. "Nah. I don't think so." She grinned at Cal. "If you kill Victor here, I'll let you have the pick of this place."

"I don't think so, sis," came a new voice. Cal looked to see a boy with bleach-blonde hair – almost white – and even whiter skin approach them. "This little boy might be useful to us, seeing as how he managed to get a knife to Victor." Victor growled again at the mention of his momentary weakness.

Sapphire sniffed. "Who made you leader around here, brother?"

The white boy just smiled. "Me, of course." He pretended to look hurt. "What? You don't think I'm worthy to lead you to victory?"

"No," Sapphire said shortly. "Because you _can't_. But don't worry, Diamond. I'll be sure to mention you after my victory." After giving her brother an evil grin, she turned her attention back to her knives.

"And I'll do they same for you, my dear sister," Diamond said. He then eyed Calman. "You know how to use that thing?" he asked, nodding towards the knife Cal was holding.

"If I didn't, do you think I would've gotten here?" Cal asked.

Diamond nodded. "Of course. District 5, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You wanna join us?' Diamond offered.

Cal narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trick?"

"If this was a trick, I would've killed you right now," Diamond scoffed. "But since I let you live, you have a choice: join or die."

_If I decline, then he'll probably most likely kill me. But I bet I'll be able to take this thing down with me. It'll definitely help that girl from District 5. What's her name? I've seen her in school before...Iris. That's it. Yeah. It'll help her if I take this Victor down. Still..._

"I'll join. But," he added. "You must give me an equal share of food and shelter. I also I get my choice of the weapons around here."

Diamond shrugged, like it was no big deal to him. "Sure. Whatever. Now can you please remove your knife from the vicinity of my ally's throat? I think it's really starting to bug him there." Cal shrugged and jumped down from Victor. Victor rubbed his neck where Cal's knife had managed to prick his skin.

Once Cal was down from Victor's back, Diamond clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you on our side, ally."


End file.
